Thunder, Magic, Family and War
by Anaica
Summary: For almost three decades, a thunder of dragons and their Riders have gone to war against the Evil Queen. After dealing with a personal tragedy, one of the Riders comes face to face with a ghost.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Welcome back everyone, it feels so good to be writing and publishing again. So this new story is published on the one year ****anniversary of the series finale. It really tied the show up and I did feel good about it all. **

**So, this story sadly doesn't have a publishing schedule, I'm just putting feelers out there to see what time of a response I get. Between work, other projects (both for Once and Lucifer and an original story to be self published hopefully this year) and house hunting (which is terrible) there's little time. **

* * *

**Prologue **

The Evil Queen never forgives and she never forgets. She has waged a war against Snow White for close to three decades. There have been victories and loses on both sides and no end in sight. The attacks started simple, sword against sword. Then the Evil Queen turned to Dark Magic to get her way. She recruited the Ogres, promising them man flesh and lands that had been stolen from them. And the ogres, being the simple minded creatures that they are, accepted the Evil Queen's offer. But she turned them, twisting them into mindless warriors. They had one mission, destroy everything in their path. Swords were no match, fairy dust had little effect. Snow White and her husband David were running out of options and hope. They wanted to protect their kingdom and their family.

Despite the Evil Queen's attacks, Snow White and David had a daughter. Princess Emma was the product of True Love and therefore, possessed powerful magic.

Times were growing dark but finally fate smiled on them all. The fairies discovered an ancient text that spoke of the powerful dragon, the only creature able to take down an ogre. But all the dragons were gone from the land, they had fallen into myth and legend. The fairies, however, believed they could bring back a few dragons. These dragons could be controlled by a rider. The magic involved would mean a handful of magic users would be needed to keep both the dragon and the rider safe.

After a month of spells, the fairies presented their rulers with seven dragons. Seven of the mightiest warriors were chosen.

The outcome was tragic. The dragons, though unpredictable, survived. The riders did not. After that, it was decided that two riders would control one dragon.

Now Snow White began to claim more victories than losses over the Evil Queen. Years passed, the original riders were ready to pass the torch to a new generation, one that was more than willing to take over.

Fourteen of the Enchanted Forest's best warriors are now part of the hero worship culture. This is where our story begins.

* * *

**Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

The mighty swing of a club sent a hundred year old tree flying across the forest. Heavy footsteps made the ground shake. There were monsters in the Enchanted Forest, ogres to be exact and they had come for blood and destruction.

A high pitched shriek pierced the air and the sun was suddenly blocked out.

The warriors had arrived.

"Three ogres total, two ogres, next to the big tree." Ruby called out to her fellow Riders, though they heard her in their helmets.

"We are in a forest, all the trees are big." Krisoff teased.

"We need to focus and not make jokes." Liam tried to gather his troops. "Merida and Graham, go left. Killian and I will go right. The ugly one has a friend. Amelia, Neal, Cinderella, Krisoff, same formation. Take him down. Aladdin, Jasmine, be on the lookout for more ogres.

"But Liam, all the ogres are ugly." Amelia followed Krisoff's original joke.

"Focus people."

"Always such a leader, Liam." Mulan complimented him.

"It's just good form, now cut the chatter."

Seven huge dragons swept down towards the ogres. The creatures tried to swipe at the dragons or at least at the pod connection that held the riders.

Three dragons blew fire at the ogres, making them back up. The other four used this time to grab long vines and worked together to wrap them around the confused ogres.

"Timber!" Phillip gave a running commentary of the fight as two ogres fell to the forest floor. The riders didn't have to be on the ground to feel it shake.

The third and final ogre saw his friends go down and became angry. He swung his club but dragon was faster and caught the weapon.

"I'll be taking that." Jasmine said.

"And now it's gone." Aladdin finished as their dragon threw the club away.

"Hey, watch where you are swinging that thing!" Cinderella yelled. "You need to work on your aim."

Now rocks were being thrown at the remaining ogre and he held up his hands to shield his face. He let out a growl of pain then disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke, his fallen comrades followed suit. They were being called back to the Evil Queen.

Cheers of success roared through the air, both from the riders and the dragons.

"Good thing they aren't attacking near a village, that would cause more trouble and more harm to innocent people." Dorothy voiced her concerns.

"There is a village on the other edge of the clearing, we did our job and protected the kingdom." Mulan told them all.

"Mulan is right, good job everyone. Let's go home." Liam told them all. The seven dragons flew into formation and headed in the direction of the castle.

* * *

**Reviews please. The Riders are all really cool people.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

With the dragons settled in their stables, the Riders were ready to walk back to the castle. As always just like their predecessor, the path was lined with spectators waving flags and throwing flowers. This was a hero's life and a hero's welcome for them. What could possibly beat it?

The giant doors of the courtyard were opened. It was filled with people but they parted enough for the Riders to walk through, two by two. The queen, king, princess and prince were standing by the castle, eyes bright with pride.

The fourteen Riders walked forward and knelt to their rulers.

Queen Snow White stepped forward, her voice loud and clear. "Riders, once again you have protected this kingdom from the destructive power of the Evil Queen. We will never be able to truly repay you for your service but on behalf f my husband King David, and our children Princess Emma and Prince Henry, we can only thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

A loud cheer echoed through the courtyard.

Princess Emma couldn't contain herself excitement anymore and ran into the waiting arms of her husband, Killian Jones.

* * *

"Tell me about the ogres, Killian." Henry wanted to know everything and trusted his brother in law wouldn't leave anything out.

It was later that night and the family was spending some time together, quiet and away from all the political drama of the outside world, it was almost normal.

"Well, lad they are huge, slow and very ugly but they do cause a lot of destruction." Killian told him. "But the Riders and their dragons work together to defeat them."

"I can't wait until I'm older enough to be a Rider and take down ogres." The ten year old was so excited at the thought.

Killian didn't say anything and looked over at the queen and king.

"There wouldn't be a war going on when you are grown up." Snow White said, trying to sound hopeful.

"You sure?" Now Henry was just disappointed.

"We are doing everything we can to end this war, kid." Emma told her brother. She had been doing magic and paused to observe the conversation.

"Henry, is your science paper done? Your tutor is very excited to read it." David asked.

"No, not yet. I need a few more dates and events." He stood up to leave then stopped. "Is this your way of getting me out of the room so you can talk about adult war stuff?"

"No, of course not." Snow answered and watched him leave. "He's too smart for this. Liam, has the number of ogres decreased?"

Until this moment, Liam had been silent. He still wasn't used to being this friendly with the royal family even though his brother had been married to the princess for two years. He stood up from his game of chess with David. "The number of ogres yes but the number of attacks rose this month." Liam answered, falling back into his natural leadership position.

"What is she planning? What does she possibly gain from all this destruction?" Emma asked.

"She gains nothing, all she wants is for me to suffer. That's all the Evil Queen has always wanted." Snow sighed. "Revenge for how I ruined her life."

"But you couldn't have ruined her life, or anyone's for that matter, Mother." Emma always held Snow in the highest regard, a person who could do no wrong.

"Thank you for the positive outlook, but it is true. I was young and I have tried to make peace with her, but her heart has turned to ash. There is no reasoning with Regina."

"So the Evil Queen does have a name." Liam mused.

"Of course Captain, she wasn't born evil, no one is."

"All we can do is fight back and make sure she doesn't win. And we will win, with your leadership, with the Riders and the magic we possess." David stated, looking at his son in law and his brother.

It was hope and confidence, as it always did.

* * *

"You have no idea how much I would rather hang out with your friends than my parents." Emma said as she and Killian made their way to the Rider's barracks. Maybe barracks wasn't the right term. Yes, they were soldiers but they lived very comfortably. Thirteen Riders lived together, with the expectation of Killian. He and Emma had their own wing in the main castle. It was their own little world away from everyone.

"I thought you loved your parents." Killian asked.

"I do, but they are boring and stuffy and old." Everything about the Riders was more comfortable, even the clothes she wore. She could actually breathe.

"Just remember you said that, not me." He joked and opened the door to the main living area.

Clearly the party had already started, all the Riders plus a few extra people were there, along with food and drink. There was no music, but only the noise of chatter was needed for merrymaking.

"Killian, you finally made it! With you living so far away, I fear you forget about us." Neal called to him."

"I'm only a stone's throw away. I hear everything like I'm still here." He accepted a glass from Graham.

"Drink it slowly, ale from Prydain is very potent." Graham warned him.

"Everything from Prydain is potent. You and Amelia are amazing on the battlefield."

"Emma, is Lily coming? I miss her around here." Merida asked.

"I told her to stop in, the dragons do take a lot of work to handle." Emma said then noticed one of her cousins on the other side of the room.

"Elsa, how long is your sister going to be in Misthaven? I thought your parents asked you to come back weeks ago?" As much as Emma loved her cousin, it was a dangerous place.

"Anna said she can't bear to leave Krisoff's side. So she plans on staying until the war is over." Elsa answered then pulled Emma to the side. "We need to end this war soon. Besides getting Anna home, my father requests my presence also. We are in the same boat, you and I, future queens. Learning can't stop. I'm grateful for everything your mother has taught me, but…"

"You're getting home-sick." Emma guessed.

"Yes, you can always read me."

"Soon, this war will be over and everything can return to normal."

"I'm not sure I know what normal is anymore."

Emma smiled and squeezed her cousin's shoulder. "As future queens, we can figure that out together. You want to show off some magic?"

"Of course, any time I can use my powers for something that isn't war is a dream come true."

The hour was growing late and everyone had slouched into a seat. Emma saw this a perfect time to flew her queen-making skills. [KM2] "I would like to make a toast." She stood up. She was beginning to take on more responsibilities as the future ruler of Misthaven. "As dangerous and terrible as this war has been, we can't ignore the fact that it has brought people together, given them a common cause, something to protect. This group alone has brought together different lands. "Argabah…" Aladdin and Jasmine raised their glasses. "Arendell…" Elsa, Anna and Kristoff raised their glasses. "Neverland…" Neal followed suit. "Oz…" Dorothy raised her glass. "Prydain…" Graham and Amelia were finally able to join in. "And las but certainly not least, Misthaven."

A roar came after that realm, it did have the largest group.

"There are some kingdoms who never sent soldiers, like Wonderland." Dorothy commented.

"Come on, we all know they are crazy there." Neal pointed out.

"Fine, but what about Camelot?"

"Those people are selfish and prefer to stay to themselves." Merida answered that question.

"We don't need those realms. In this room, we have the greatest group of Riders this kingdom has every know." Liam stood up. "We are a real family, we respect each other, we understand each other and we work together with the single goal of protecting what we hold deal." There was no applause here, only grateful nods.

"You rained on my parade, Liam." Emma tried to sound annoyed.

"A thousand apologies Your Highness."

"I keep telling you, call me Emma. We are family after all. I think I need to take speech writing lessons from you."

* * *

**So, some important changes, Henry and Emma are siblings, and I passed over all the courtship of Emma and Killian. And Emma is cousins with Elsa and Anna, one David's side. They are already happily married in the middle of a war. I do think Emma and Liam's relationship is sweet. Here is a nice fun scene between the Riders. **

**Reviews please? **


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Princess Emma couldn't say that the weekly round tables were her favorite activity, but she certainly didn't hate them either. She knew it was important she was present and interactive. Right now, her parents led the meetings as Queen and King. Eventually, in the distance future she prayed, Emma would be Queen with Killian by her side as Prince Consort. Hopefully, by then, the conversation wouldn't be so grim.

"The Merry Men strike again." Lancelot, the head knight stated. "They just appear out of nowhere, take everything they can get their hands on. Food, gold, even building supplies. All to better no one but themselves."

"They are selfish." Snow said. "They know, as does everyone in this kingdom, that we are at war and war builds destruction. These are badly needed supplies that go to villages that got destroyed."

"How long has this been happening?" Emma asked.

"About a year, Your Highness." Lancelot told her.

"And no one has tried to reason with the Merry Men or simply have the supply carts protected better on the road? What about a fairy?"

"Having a fairy away from the war room isn't the best idea. We never know when an attack will happen."

"They can just fly back or either myself or Elsa could transport ourselves back here."

"No, we aren't putting you or Elsa in that much danger." David said. "Crown Princesses shouldn't be protecting the kingdom as much as you two, right now at least."

"What your father means is he, as do I, is we wish you weren't getting some much first-hand experience about a kingdom at war. You should be living your life with Killian." Snow touched her daughter's hand.

"But Princess Emma is right, we do need to find a way to talk to the Merry Men, make them understand and maybe, join forces against the Evil Queen." Lancelot stated.

"No one can ever find their leader, Robin Hood. He's as sneaky as a fox. Same goes for his second in command and the inner circle." A knight at the table commented.

"Can you seek them out? Aren't they all living in Sherwood Forest?" Emma asked.

"Sherwood Forest is bigger than most people think. Our maps aren't the most up to date in that area." The knight continued.

"So, this concludes the meeting, there is no new information about the Merry Men. Let's hope there is something next week. Thank you all for coming." David and Snow White stood up, and everyone else followed suit. The knights bowed before leaving the room.

"Do you normally feel like this?" Emma asked her parents.

"Feel like what, sweetheart?" Snow questioned.

"Like you can't do anything to protect the people you care for? Because that's how I feel, with both the Evil Queen with her ogres and the Merry Men and their constant theft." Emma felt anger sweep over her, she struggled to control her magic.

"We do everything we can and sometimes it doesn't feel like it. But it doesn't mean we don't stop. We keep fighting, we never stop trying to find a weakness." David hugged his daughter. "As long as we stick together, as long as we have you Emma, we will win."

"As long as we have hope, we have everything." Snow White joined the hug.

* * *

**FYI- There was no curse, so Snow White and David aged normally. All the Riders are about the same age. Regina is forever young because she used dark magic. Aww, family moments**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

The war room was as silent as a tomb and Nova hated it. Not that she wanted noise and the attack that followed. She just didn't want guard duty. But as the Blue Fairy said, Nova couldn't break anything in here. And it was an important job.

So she sat and waited for something to happen.

Dark figures appeared on the table in front of her. Ogres.

"oh no, oh no, there's…" She quickly counted. "Ten of them." Nova flew to the giant mirror. "Blue Fairy! They are attacking!"

The Blue Fairy suddenly looked back at her. "Warn the Riders. I'll bring the Princesses to you. Hurry!"

"Yes."

The Blue Fairy disappeared and Nova then reached out to the Riders. "Dragon Riders of Misthaven, there are ten ogres attacking the west village near the troll bridge!"

"We are on our way!" Someone called back, Nova didn't recognize the voice.

Suddenly Nova wasn't alone. The Blue Fairy flew into the war room followed by Emma and Elsa.

"My parents are on their way." Emma said.

"Emma, you ready?" Elsa asked.

Before she nodded. Emma kissed her wedding ring, praying for Killian's safety. "Ready."

True Love's magic mixed with ice powers on the map. The protective barrier between the dragon's mind and the Rider's mind.

"We are ready on our end." Emma yelled to the mirror."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Someone called back.

* * *

All the Riders carried small mirrors with them, mirrors enchanted for communications between each other and the war room. And when they started to make noise, it was time to spring into action.

They all met up at the stables and waited none so patiently for the pods to be lowered on to the dragon's backs.

"Alright everyone get and prepare to bond." Mulan said.

"We are ready on your end." Emma's voice echoed through the stable.

"Alright everyone, be careful out there." Lily told them, watching them with her dragon like eyes.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Liam called back. He entered the pod facing forward on top of Bashful. Killian climbed into the rear facing pod. All around them, the Riders did the same.

Amelia and Neal rode Doc.

Merida and Graham rode Grumpy.

Krisoff and Cinderella rode Sneezy.

Dorothy and Ruby rode Happy.

Phillip and Mulan rode Sleepy.

Aladdin and Jasmine rode Dopey.

The sky was filled with dragons and they flew to the attack site.

"Feeling confident, little brother?" Liam asked.

"Younger brother, everyone can hear you." Killian complained back, why did Liam like to embarrass him so much?

"My com is off, they can't hear. I would never mean to embarrass you."

"I'm as confident as I always am." Killian said, and he kissed his wedding ring, promising that he would be back.

"Eyes on the target." Merida said, her voice ringing through everyone's helmet. "Nova was right, ten of them nasty buggers."

"Here's the plan, we each get one, first successful three gets a second one." Liam took control of his troops. "On my signal…"

There was a bone shattering slam. It came out of nowhere, a flying ogre's club made contract with Bashful's head and it sent the dragon into the mountain side.

Killian yelled Liam' name then screamed in pain. His mind felt like it was being torn apart. The protective barrier was gone, there was nothing between him and Bashful's mind. He heard faint voices, his team, the fairies, Emma. But he couldn't find his voice.

Somehow he did find the button to detach the pod from the dragon. Bashful had hit the ground and rolled away, that's when the pain in Killian's head stopped. The pain in his body, however, grew worse.

He called Liam's name over and over, no response. Killian crawled out of his pod and went to Liam.

The dragons froze in mid-flight, the riders were stunned into silence. The world seemed to stop. The ogres raised their clubs in celebration paired with terrible growls. They had killed a Dragon Rider.

* * *

**Yeah, you had to have seen that one coming.**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

The funeral ceremony was over, all the Riders were back at the castle. The mood was somber. Killian tried to conceal his grief, he knew he was not the only one hurting, Liam had been his brother, but he was also a member of the team.

Had been.

Past tense.

Killian had to remind himself that Liam was gone.

He wanted to leave the room and be alone to grieve. He hadn't allowed himself to truly feel yet.

David approached him. "Killian, I know you are hurting, but you need a new partner."

Killian almost back reeled. It was much too soon to even think of replacing Liam. But Killian knew it was his King asking him, not his father in law. And a king had to put the safety of his kingdom above everything else.

Emma heard what her father said and immediately jumped to her husband's side. "I can bond with Killian."

But David shook his head. "You are needed back here, Elsa can't do it alone."

Emma's shoulders fell, she hated to see Killian so broken.

"Do you have any other family member?" David asked.

"No."

"Don't be too sure of that, dearie." Came a new voice in the room. All the riders drew a weapon in the direction of the intruder.

A strange scaly man sat in a chair and there was no mistake of who he was. The Dark One, the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms.

"I'm sorry, I should have started the conversation better. My deepest condolences, Captain Jones."

Killian didn't lower his sword. While he heard the sincerity in the Dark One's voice, he only trusted him as far as he could throw him. "What are you talking about?"

"Your king asked you a question and I am correcting you. What about your sister?"

Killian almost stopped breathing. The Dark One was treading into very uncomfortable waters. "My sister is dead."

"You sound very sure of that. I suggest you visit the tavern in Sherwood Forest. There's more than ale and questionable people there."

The Dark One disappeared, leaving a very confused Killian alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Emma watched her husband pace the room so many times she thought he was going to wear down the floorboards. She wanted to say something, anything to ease his mind, but no words came to her. She knew he was hurting, having found out from a slightly unreliable source that his sister was alive. Emma didn't even know Killian had a sister.

"Killian…" She finally broke the silence.

"How much do your parents trust the Dark One?" He asked,

"He has never steered us wrong. He isn't with us, but he isn't against us." Emma told him. Sometimes it seemed like the Dark One woke up every morning and flipped a coin to determine who he helped that day.

"Can we trust him? Emma, was he telling the truth?"

Emma paused. The Dark One was fickle, but was he lying? To answer Killian's question, Emma had to use what she called her super power. She could always tell when someone was lying. She pictured the Dark One in her mind, tried not to shudder and focused on his face.

"He was telling the truth. The Dark One may be tricky, but he isn't cruel."

Killian heaved a heavy sigh and fell into a chair. His eyes closed as he thought about his next move. "What's in Sherwood Forest? What if I'm not ready for what I find"

Emma stood up and went to sit on his lap. "There's only one way to know for sure. You have to go and see," She hated to see him unsure.

"I know, I guess I'm off then." Killian said.

"I'm coming with you." Emma stood up. She wanted to be able to hold his hand, be the moral support.

"No, I am not taking the Crown Princess into Sherwood Forest. It's too dangerous."

"Now, I'm the Crown Princess? Killian, I can handle myself."

"I know that, lass." He reverted back to pet names with her. "Let me rephrase that then. I am not taking my wife into Sherwood Forest. Besides, I need to do this alone."

That Emma understood and nodded. "Be careful, come back to me. I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Emma."

* * *

**There's a sister?**

**So, the Dark One is not a villain in this story, he isn't helping either side in this war.**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**How well do you think this is going to go?**

* * *

Sherwood Forest, the devil's den for Killian. Outlaws and the like, people who stood for everything Killian despised. But he needed answers, closure even. He wisely chose to forgo any weapons and royal insignia and hoped no one recognized him.

He entered the noisy tavern and looked around. His attention was drawn across the room to a table that had about a dozen empty mugs and a woman with her head in her hands. Before Killian was able to take a step forward, someone else set their sights on her and walked over.

"Enough crying, lass. I can make you feel someone else and you will enjoy it."

Killian's fist clenched into a fist. No woman should ever be spoken to like that. His hand went to his belt, where he usually had a sword but then he remembered, he didn't have one.

His assistance wasn't needed though. The woman stood up and threw the man to the ground. She rammed her foot into his throat and held a dagger ready. "And why would I waste my time with a piece of filth like you?" She waited a moment before taking her foot off and turning from him. The man got off the floor and fled.

Now Killian took a careful step forward. Was she who he thought she was?

The woman still had her back to him, but she heard him approach. "And look, we have another brave soul who wants to try their luck." She spun around and her breath was caught in her lungs.

She knew exactly who was standing in front of her. She always knew this day would come. She thought she would be ready. She was so wrong.

Killian stared. How was this possible? This was his sister, they had the same eye and hair coloring, they were so much alike.

And she looked at him like she knew exactly who he was. There was no denying the confusing truth.

"You're alive…" He reached out to touch her shoulder, to make sure it was really her. But he remembered she had taken down the previous man and decided against it.

"Physically yes, I'm alive." She answered. There was something missing from her voice.

"Ta…" He started to say her name, but she instantly stopped him.

"No, don't. I haven't used that name in years. I'm not her anymore."

"You heard about Liam?" Killian asked.

She gave him a heartless chuckle and stepped aside so he could see the table. "Clearly."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"You're alive." Killian said again. That was really the only thing going through his mind. "You're really alive."

She cocked her head to one side. "You thought I was dead?

"Father said you were."

Now her chuckle had a cruel broken edge to it. "Is that what he told you?"

"What really happened?" Killian both wanted and didn't want to know.

The woman moved her head to the empty seat at the table, they both sat down. She then banged her mug on the table three times and caught the eye of the barkeeper. Before Killian's surprised eyes, every person in the tavern stood up and left without a word. What kind of power did she have?

Killian was left alone in the now silent tavern with his sister.

"Tell me the story you have been carrying around for years." She asked.

"Father was taking you to finishing school. He came home earlier than excepted, beaten and bloodied. He said the wagon was attacked, there was a fight. You didn't survive and he couldn't bring a body home because the attackers threw you in the river." Killian had never told anyone that story, not even Emma.

The woman listened to the fake take on her fate. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. Don't say a word to your princess wife. Don't give me that look, I have been keeping tabs on you and Liam for years." She paused to finish her drink. "Let me tell you what really happened that day. Did you know our father had gambling debt? So much gambling debt that no matter how hard or long he worked he would never be able to pay it off? Those men he said attacked the wagon, they were waiting for us. Our father sold me to pay off his gambling debt. Sold me to a man three times my age…" She paused, her emotions threatening to get the best of her. No one knew her story. "It was years of hell. I fought back every day. Finally I overpowered him and silt his throat for good measure." She finished.

Killian stared, horrified and betrayed by his father's actions. "When you escaped, why didn't you come home?"

"Because I knew if I ever saw my father again, he would be my next victim," She answered honestly. "I ended up in an abbey, I was taken in and healed. I gave myself a new name and identity. All to move on and forget."

Now Killian felt comfortable reaching out and touching his sister's hand. But she was having none of it and pulled her arm back, allowing her sleeve to bunch up a little.

Her brother's eyes fell to the tattoo on her wrist. "A lion?" And something terrible clicked in his mind. "You're part of the Merry Men?" The group dedicated to making people suffer even more after the attacks.

"Someone has to clean up after your messes."

"Clean up my messes? What does that mean?" Killian asked.

He never got an answer. The door opened and in walked a very confident man. Killian instantly recognized him from the wanted posters: Robin Hood himself. Now Killian couldn't react the way he wanted to, so he held his tongue.

"Is there a problem here, Marian?" He asked.

Killian looked back at his sister. Marian, was that the name she was using now?

"No, no problem, he was just leaving." She stood up, ready to end the uncomfortable trip down memory lane.

"Leaving? I need your help." Killian rose to his feet.

"I have no help to give you." She told him, took Robin's hand and walked out.

* * *

Emma had planned to stay awake until Killian came home. But for the first time in her life, she was fighting a losing battle. Her eye lids dropped countless times and her bed had become so comfortable.

The door opened and that sound woke her up completely. She sat up and watched the shadows for Killian's form.

The bed shifted under his weight and without a word. Killian gathered Emma into his arms.

She had a million questions for him but she would hold off until he was ready to talk.

"I should have known. I should have known she wasn't dead. When Liam died, I felt my soul break. With her, it was nothing." His voice was so broken. "My sister is alive."

Emma just held him as he cried. What more could she do?

* * *

Killian's sister sat in front of a mirror, absent mindedly bushing her hair. If she felt Robin come up behind her, she didn't acknowledge him.

"You're stunning." He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her neck.

That brought her back to the present. She turned to fully kiss him on the lips. He responded by picking her up and walking to the bed. Robin dropped her and crawled on top.

They kept kissing until he pulled back to look at her. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"The elephant in the room."

"There's something large in the room? Do I need to take care of it?" She giggled and reached down for his belt.

As much as Robin didn't want her to stop, he knew now was not the time. He grabbed her hands and pressed her into the bed. "The man in the tavern, who was he?"

She blinked then looked away from him.

"He looked a lot like you." Robin ventured.

She knew he wouldn't stop until she answered. "He's my brother."

Robin rolled off of her and touched her shoulder. "I never knew you had a brother."

"You know I don't talk about my life before the abbey."

"There's more." That wasn't a question.

"I have two brothers. Or at least I did. The one in the tavern was Killian. Liam was the Rider who just died." She felt sobs threaten to start again.

Robin pulled her close. "I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. I thought you hated the Riders?"

"I hate the royals for not caring. Family is family. What did your brother want?" That word sounded so odd.

"I don't know. I didn't stay to ask."

* * *

Much later that night, she sat up in bed and stared at the man next to her. Robin loved her, really loved her no matter what. She could be honest with him. And she had to honest with herself. Her hand touched his shoulder and Robin stirred.

"Tara."

He almost didn't hear her. "What?" He didn't understand her either.

"My birth name is Tara."

Robin sat up and looked at her. "Where did Marian come from?"

"She was another girl in the house. She died. She didn't deserve it and I needed a new identity. The girl I was died and Marian can live through me." And now all the bottled up emotions came to the surface. The fear, the betrayal, the terror, the loss. Sobs racked her body and Robin just held her close.

* * *

**Yeah, a bit darker than my usual stories. Robin is here but not with Regina, sorry. **

**Reviews?**

**FYI- I'm not fully sure when the next chapter is coming out. The husband and I are moving and everything will be in boxes. Leaves little time to write. This story is almost done but it needs a little more work. Hope to finish it soon so you all can read it. **


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Hi everyone, I'm back! The move didn't kill me, or anyone else. The house is slowly being put back together, as is my own LIBRARY! (I am so Belle!) It's so good to finally get back to this story, have barely been writing anything in like 3 months. Please enjoy this chapter and I will try to get back on a once a week posting.**

* * *

Killian sat alone in the middle of the courtyard. Again, his life had been turned upside down and there wasn't anything he could have done to stop it from happening. He had been powerless. Now he just had to figure out what to do next, how to handle the situation.

A shadow fell over him. "Hey."

Killian looked up to see Amelia standing next to him. "Hey."

"Is it true, you have a sister and she's alive?" No one truly believed what the Dark One said, but times could change.

"Aye." That was all Killian could say.

"Is she going to join us? Is she going to help us defeat the Evil Queen?" The warrior in Amelia wanted to get back to work, take down evil once and for all.

Killian's shoulders dropped and he looked weary and lost.

"You didn't get the chance to ask her, did you?"

Just a shake of his head was needed.

"You will, get to ask, and if she is anything like you and Liam, she has good form in her blood. She will choose the right thing and help us. I have hope."

Killian sighed. "I hope you are right." Silence fell over them for a moment. "You haven't asked how I'm doing, neither has Merida."

Amelia gave him a small sad smile. "We don't need to, we understand. You are lost and half of you is missing. Brothers are constant protectors and advisors, especially older ones. The both of us are always here if you need to talk."

"Thank you."

* * *

Tara walked through the busy village, heading towards the large abbey. It had been her first real home and it was a good place to get answers about her brother. She knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened and short man stood there. "Marian?"

That name still felt so natural to her. "Friar Tuck, I'm sorry I haven't stopped by in a while." She really was sorry, things had been busy for the Merry Men recently.

"I thought you had forgotten about me. Come in, come. Can I get you something to eat? You look thinner." He led her inside.

Tara held back a grin. The friar fussed over her like she was his own child. And in a sense she was. Friar Tuck had nursed her back to health, physically, emotionally and spiritually after she escaped. Then he introduced her to Robin.

They walked into a large fully stocked kitchen. The Friar handed her a bowl of warm soup. "You look sad, what happened? Was it something Robin did or said? Do I have to get Little John to beat him up?"

"No, nothing like that. Robin is perfect. My brother died this week." Tara said, now she felt nothing, numb was good.

"Brother? Dear, I had no idea. I am so sorry." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He wanted to give her a proper hug but decided against it. She wasn't a hugger. Friar Tuck even held back on his questioning, for now.

"I'm fine, I'm just here for some books. Do you have any on dragon bonding?"

"Dragon bonding? That's not a topic I expected you to be interested in. Well, there is an opening now since the death of Captain Jones. Are you thinking of leaving the Merry Men and joining the Riders?"

"Captain Liam Jones is, was my brother." Was, such an odd word to describe the brother who taught her how to read. "Killian found me the day after Liam's service." Those names sounded weird coming out of Tara's mouth, she barely spoke of her brothers, it was too painful. "He wanted my help, I didn't get a chance to hear him out. Do you have any idea what he could need?"

"Maybe, I don't have any books on magic here. But I do know a little bit. Dragon's minds are very powerful and strong, there were only seven Riders when the war first started but something happened and now there are fourteen. Two Riders have to mind bond, Riders will a strong connection have a better success of controlling their dragons. Any other information only the fairies would have in the castle where the magic is controlled."

"Fairies…" Tara began to plan.

"Marian, please don't steal from fairies. They don't take kindly to thieves." Friar Tuck warned.

"I wouldn't be stealing, Killian believes he needs my help and I want to know what I'm getting into first." She headed for the door.

"Please be careful." He called after her. "One more thing, Marian isn't your real name, is it?"

She paused "Tara, Tara Jones."

* * *

**Review pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Tara snuck into the castle ground, she still wasn't sure she wanted to run into Killian. But she did want to find out more about the concept of bonding.

She avoided all the royal guards and hadn't run into any Riders. Did they travel in packs?

The castle was huge, bigger than she thought. It was hallways upon hallways. How was she supposed to find books on fairy magic? Her hand touched a doorknob and it didn't move. A locked door, off to a good start.

Tara pulled a needle from her sleeve and began to pick the lock. A moment later, the door swung open and she paused. It wouldn't be this easy, there had to be magic protecting this room, or at least the books.

Something was not right here.

"Hey, you don't belong here! What are you doing?" A voice from behind her asked. Then a hand fell heavy on her shoulder.

Tara jumped into panic mode and her body reacted in the only way she knew. Fists were flying, she didn't bother with her daggers. She would not be taken down.

One guard became two, became three, became four.

And Tara stood her ground, she knew how to fight.

But every fighter had their limit, five was Tara's. Someone grabbed her, pinned her arms behind her back. She fought against it in a frenzy but didn't see the fist raised above her head. She did, however, feel it before blacking out.

* * *

Tara slowly came back to the world. The first thing she noticed were the heavy irons on her wrists. She pulled herself into a sitting position and studied her surroundings.

"What were you trying to steal?" came a voice above her head.

She looked up, the man who asked the question was the last person she expected to see. King David himself, gaudy robes, jeweled crown and all.

She didn't answer, she wasn't sure what to say.

He didn't appreciate the silence and pulled out his sword. "We have ways of making you talk."

Tara let out a heartless chuckle. "I've handled worse than you and never uttered a word."

The sword touched her throat and would have done damage if the door hadn't opened. "David, what are you doing?"

"Snow, I'm handing a thief."

Snow? So Queen Snow White. Not exactly the way Tara would have pictured her. She was queenly but there was an air of power that came from a place of survival.

Snow White looked down at Tara and recognized something. "Put the sword away, David.

"But she tried to steal from us. I want answers"

Snow White whispered something in his ear. David's eyes widened and then he studied Tara. His sword dropped. Snow White went to the guard at the door. Again she whispered and he left the room.

Now Tara was completely alone with the king and queen, her wrists were bond. Not a good look for her.

David got down to her level. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're the man who doesn't care about the people left hurting after your giant fights." And Tara spat in his face.

David swore and actually grabbed her throat.

Tara's foot was ready to kick him in the stomach but suddenly his grip was gone and there was space between them. Snow White had an arrow trained on Tara's chest. Princess Emma had a ball of magic in her hand. And Killian just stood there, speechless.

"Tara?"

Her head twitched at the sound of her name. She almost felt comfortable answering to it, almost.

"Killian, is this your sister?" Snow White asked. She had seen the similarities but she wanted to make sure.

"Yes." Killian would never deny his sister.

"Your family ties are the only thing stopping me from throwing you in the dungeon." David finally got the chance to wipe his face.

"What are you doing here?" Killian asked.

Tara didn't answer, her eyes dropped to her wrists. She wouldn't answer any questions while bond.

"Key." Killian held his hand out to the guard.

"But Captain, she's dangerous."

"Not to me." Killian said but uncertainty was written on his face.

The guard gave him the key only after a nod from Snow White. Killian unlocked the irons and Tara rubbed her wrists.. He waited, who was going to speak first?

"Why did you find me now?" She asked.

"I need your help, we need your help."

Tara's eyes roved over the King and Queen, then she snorted. "I'm not helping them."

"Why not?"

"They don't care about their people, There is suffering after each attack and there is no help from them."

"How do you know that?" Princess Emma asked.

"Because we are the first and only ones there, picking up the pieces, doing your job."

"We?" There was confusion from the Queen.

"The Merry Men." Tara made herself sound proud of her where her loyalties were.

The King and Queen took a moment to compose themselves.

"You didn't tell them? So I'm guessing you kept my other secret as well?" Tara dropped her voice to asked her brother.

"Aye." He answered at the same volume.

"You're part of the Merry Men?" David asked.

"Robin Hood's right hand." Tara stuck her chin out.

"We do send food and medical supplies, wagons full after each attack. To every village." Snow White stated.

"Well, it never gets there. Must disappear into thin air or something. The people never see help and lose faith in you." Tara sighed then turned back to Killian. "What do you need from me?"

"I need a new partner to bond with."

"You just want me to replace Liam, you don't actually care about me." It was just about replacement, nothing more.

"Of course I care, I didn't know you were alive. The Dark One told me after Liam died." Killian said.

"You want me to bond with you?"

"Yes. You had a feeling that's what I needed your help with, why else would you be here. You are here to get information on it, weren't you?" Killian slowly put the pieces together. Maybe there was a chance she would help them.

Tara didn't answer, but Killian knew the truth. He stood up and held out his hand to her. "Let's go see the Blue Fairy."

"I don't need you help standing up, Killian. I'm not that broken."

* * *

**Yes, a tad more violent than David usually is. But I think it fits this station. **

**Reviews? **


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**So, yeah, there's some hard stuff in this chapter, just a warning.**

* * *

Killian led his sister through the halls of the castle she hadn't seen on her way in. and she tried no to look around interested.

Princess Emma held Killian's hand tight as the two of them led Tara to the war room. She kept sneaking glances at the dark haired woman. She was her sister in law. Emma always dreamed of having a sister, cousins weren't the same, but these circumstances were not how she wanted it to happen.

Tara and Killian could pass for twins, same hair and eye coloring, same body build, only Tara had a more prominent look of loss in her soul.

Emma had to hope on to hope that this was the answer to their prayers and beginning of the end of the war.

* * *

Killian pushed open the heavy doors to the war room. He had only been here once, to bond for the first time with Liam. After that, they were on the battlefield.

"Tara Jones, we have been expecting you." The Blue Fairy flew close to Tara's face, studying her.

The woman tensed, she had grown more and more uncomfortable during the walk to the war room. And they were hardly alone.

"Let me introduce the rest of the team." Killian began to point people out. "The Blue Fairy runs the operation. Then there's Nova," the pink fairy. "Tink," the green fairy. "Tiger Lily," the orange fairy. "Belle keeps up informed of everything," the woman in the corner with a book in her hands. "And Princess Emma and Princess Elsa hold the magic intact."

"Thank you so much for helping us to defeat the Evil Queen." Nova sounded too giddy for Tara's taste. "We really couldn't do it without you."

"No pressure." Tara said under her breath, only Killian heard her. "At the moment, I'm only looking for information." She stated louder.

The Blue Fairy nodded and began to explain the bonding process. "I don't want to bore you with a history lesson, so I'll skip all to the reason to each dragon needs two Riders. A dragon's mind is more advance but at the same time primitive than our minds. As we learned the hard way with the very first set of Riders, it is too much for them to handle. So now two Riders must mind bond to be able to lead the Dragon during a battle. The process is simple. The Rider's most powerful memory fuels the dragon, giving them a reason to fight. The Riders who have shared experiences have a more powerful connection."

It was too much all at once for Tara, but one thing did stick out. "Wait, he has to go inside my head?"

"Yes." The Blue Fairy said as calmly as announcing the weather.

Tara began to violently shake her head. "No, absolutely not."

"Tara…" Killian had to convince her it was alright, to put her at ease with the whole situation.

"I don't even want to be in there, let alone you." And there was that brokenness to her voice again.

"Just try it once."

Those words did not sit well on Tara's ears. But they were coming from her brother, a person who would never hurt her. They were family. Then she scoffed, blood meant nothing to her, their father had taught her that.

"Fine, just this once. I can't promise anything good will happen." Tara let herself be led to a chair, Killian sat next to her. A circle of sorts were placed on their both of their heads.

"This will connect you together. Just relax." Tink said. "You are going to go into Killian's mind first. Only you can see what is going on, you will be in the scene you cant interact with anyone in it."

Tara reluctantly closed her eyes and let her mind go. But she knew she was going to regret this so much.

Her eyes reopened and it took her a moment to realize where she was. Her mind had blocked this place from her memory. Why had Killian chosen this time and place? Well, there were more unpleasant places.

"Killian, stop annoying your brother. Dinner is ready." Their father's voice echoed through the small cottage.

Tara froze and she watched her father and brothers sit down at the table. Their lives were perfect, like her absence wasn't noticed.

"Liam, will you say grace?"

Liam nodded and bowed his head, he was always so solemn. "Bless this food and the hands that made it. Bless the departed souls of Mother and Tara. All in the name of the Great Spirit."

The last part both Killian and their father joined in on. The same words flowed out of Tara's mouth like no time had passed, like nothing had changed.

Their father's face betrayed no feelings towards the mention of his supposed deceased daughter. Clearly he didn't care.

Anger boiled in Tara and her fists went flying. She hated him, he had caused so much pain in her life and here he was, happily living with his devoted sons.

But Tara's fists met air, she was invisible in this scene. Like she really didn't exist to them.

Her fists didn't stop, tears burned her eyes. Then her stomach turned and her vision blurred. Before she was able to comprehend what was happening, she was on the floor back at the castle. She ripped the circle off her head and hurled it across the room.

Killian, the real present day Killian, was next to her, hand on her shoulders. "Just breathe, this is normal for your first time." He said.

She hated the concern in his voice. Her fist flew out and thankfully he caught it before he got hurt.

"Tara, you are safe." Emma bravely took Tara's face into her hands and used her magic to calm the woman down.

Shockingly, it did work. Tara slowly got to her feet. Her mind was clear enough to scold Killian, but she chose not to do so in front of others.

"We can do the reverse another day Tara. If you aren't ready." At least the Blue Fairy sounded concerned this time.

At much as Tara wanted to run, she found herself growling, "Just get it over with."

"Tara, don't overwork yourself, it's alright…" Killian tried to calm his sister down.

"Killian if I walk out that door, I'm not coming back." She settled back in the chair and prepared to let her brother see her worse moment.

Now Killian is going to enter your mind, Tara." Blue said.

* * *

Killian closed his eyes and reopened them, he was in an unfamiliar location. The room was small, dark and dirty. Then he felt a tiny sound in the corner, he turned to a see a little girl huddled in a ball. Killian instantly recognized her, Tara and then he put the pieces together. This was where Tara was held after their father… he still couldn't bring himself to say the word. Tara was tiny, her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed. Killian wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and leave this terrible place.

The door opened and the was light blocked by a large man. Killian smelled ale on his person and his blood ran cold.

Tara's head popped up, terror filled her eyes. "No, please, don't. Not again."

The man only laughed and straggled towards her.

Killian could do nothing. His anger broke the connection and his eye opened back up.

"Like I said, even I don't want to be in my head." Came Tara's emotionless comment.

"Why that moment?"

"I don't have many happy memories. I try not to think about all the bad things but fear is a very powerful thing." Tara told him. she felt herself slowly opening up to him, her own brother.

Killian nodded. "I'll show you the way out." He stood up and looked over at his sister.

She half leaped out of the chair, more than ready to leave this terrible place. There was nothing more to say to anyone in the room.

The siblings walked silently through the halls, the time spent visiting each other's minds had taken a toll on them emotionally.

"You need to apologize to King David." Killian suddenly said. He had seen David wipe his face and guessed Tara had done something stupid.

"Why? Because he's your father-in-law or because he is the king?"

"Both."

Tara shook her head. "Not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Killian, I don't know how to apologize!" Tara shouted. Her brother was slowly becoming a person she could be open and honest with.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, about everything horrible that happened to you, Tara. I shouldn't have believed Father about your death. I should have seen through the lies. I should have looked for you, should have found you. I should have been able to save my little sister."

"You didn't know, you couldn't have known. You were young and naïve back then. You can't blame yourself." Tara had to force herself not to get emotional, they were empty hopes.

"But I do, every day since I found you. You were so hurt and I felt so helpless. I feel guilty."

"Stop it, you are not helpless. I know helpless, I have been helpless, surrounded by nothing but darkness, death and violence. You are better than that, you have people will who always love you. I have been dead in almost every sense in the world."

Killian didn't know what to say after that speech. She was right, there was no denying that. But there was something he could show her. "Before you go back to Sherwood Forest, I want to show you something."

"Make it quick, I have things to do." Tara was more than itching to get home.

The siblings crossed the busy courtyard. They were all castle workers, Tara guessed, no one looked like a Rider. And certainly no one came up to them.

They then left the courtyard and entered a well-kept garden. Was she going to get a lesson on flowers?

But it was the large monument that stopped any questions from Tara. Was this what Killian wanted to show her?

"There were once only seven Riders, they won the first battle against the ogres but lost their lives. We are in their debt, their sacrifice made us all smarter and we can't let their memory be for nothing." Killian said quietly.

Tara read the seven names. Arthur. Lancelot, James. Gaston. Jacqueline. Beowulf. Bo Peep. They meant nothing to her.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Tara asked.

"No, but its on the way." Killian turned and walked down a small path. Tara followed. "I come here every day just to feel like I am with him."

Him? Tara suddenly felt unworthy. She knew where he was taking her. She didn't want to keep following him, but maybe it would bring her some sort of closure. She could only hope.

It was much larger than she ever would have imagined. Large and well kept, with fresh flowers at the base.

'Liam Jones, brave warrior who gave all he had' Read the plaque.

She really couldn't help but be impressed by the whole thing. "Wow, we came from nothing and our brother gets this. I would have been lucky to still be in one piece in an unmarked grave. Liam deserves this, all the honor. He was better than either of us. Responsible, wise beyond his years, protective, you were lucky to have him." She got emotional but held it in well.

"I was, we were for a while. He always believed that good will triumph over evil." Killian said what every one knew about Liam.

"Everyone believes that, until they grow up." And the hard edge of Tara's voice came back.

"You didn't say no to helping us." There was still hope.

"I didn't say yes either." Tara pointed out.

"You're going to just do nothing with the kingdom suffers?"

"Don't say I do nothing. I do something different than you, but it's not wrong." She was part of the Merry Men, she tried to help the less fortunate.

That wasn't what Killian needed to hear from her. He needed to convince her to join him, join the Riders. "Don't let Liam's death be in vain."

"Was that really your best argument?" Tara was insulted. She had taken the name of a dead girl so a legacy could live on. So a death wouldn't be in vain.

"I don't know what else to say." Killian was lost.

"Well, that and this whole situation is your problem, not mine." And she walked away.

* * *

**The first round of Riders are all villains in the show, I wanted to redeem them, with their deaths. **

**Reviews please? **


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**So, we are going to skip around a little bit, to explore 3 other people, enjoy.**

* * *

The Dark One sat in front of a dying fire late one night. An almost empty cup of tea rested in his hands. His manor was cold and lonely, like it always was.

Suddenly the door opened behind him but he didn't do anything to greet his guest.

The fire burst back to life, casting light on his face. "Were you trying to surprise me, dearie?" He held back a chuckle.

An almost lyrical laugh filled the room. "There's no point in trying to surprise you, you see everything. I would much rather impress you."

"Won't happen anytime soon."

"Lair."

His cup was taken from his hand, refilled and handed back. "Careful, it's hot." The guest sank into the seat next to the Dark One and the two sat in silence.

"How is the new Rider handling it all?" He asked.

"Tara Jones is unpredictable, hard to read and distrustful." The guest responded then sipped their tea.

"That's to be expected. She had a hard life."

"There was nothing we could have done to change that?" There was a sense of guilt in the voice.

"We?"

A simple slip. "You. I meant you."

"You know I have to stay out of other's affairs."

"You are so hands off its laughable." The hood shook side to the side.

"You know I can't hurt her or help people to hurt her. I always keep my promises, never break any deals."

"I know that."

"Besides," He settled further into his chair. "I sent the next best person to help win the war."

"You have too much faith."

"Maybe, dearie, you have too little."

"Maybe I do. Well, it's getting late. I should get back before someone realizes I'm gone." The guest stood up, the Dark One followed suit.

"Any certain reason for the visit?" He asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." The answer was honest.

"I'm doing as well as expected at this point in time. We will be in contact." He said. "Can I give you a ride back?"

"I'll do it myself, thank you for the offer. I do need the practice." The guest's hooded head leaned close to the Dark One. A moment later, there was a cloud of smoke and the Dark One stood alone. One word hung in the air, his true name.

* * *

The deserted fortress was cold, dark and uninviting, just like the Evil Queen's soul. This was where she spent most of her time, alone with her thoughts and plots.

She placed the mirrored floor, the hem of her black dress dragged behind her.

She lived here alone in this castle for decades, her and her growing need for dark magic. The Evil Queen wasn't always like this. Once upon a time, she was happy and hopeful. But that all changed when she crossed paths with Snow White.

Now all she could focus on was the happiness that should have been hers, the happiness that Snow White had stolen. The brat had the life the Evil Queen dreamed of. The kingdom, the crown, a charming husband, a magical daughter, a brave son and the respect of the people.

The Evil Queen had the upper hand for a little while, early in the war, until the dragons came into play. No matter, she liked a challenge.

She had ogres on her side, how was she not winning? The creatures were pure brute strength, not brains but pure strength. How was Snow White besting her with fairy dragons?

Things were changing, again. And not in her favor. Her forces had killed a Rider, she should feel glad. But her spies had told her of the replacement Rider. Where had she comes from? What dark hole had she crawled out of? How did she just appear when she was needed? It all seemed too convenient. Like there were other forces at work.

The Evil Queen threw her wine goblet into the large stone fireplace and it flared up.

Snow White was getting help and that was against the rules.

She pulled a short dagger from her sleeve and held it high. "Dark One, I summon thee."

A cloud of purple smoke appeared, and it cleared to reveal the Dark One who looked no too pleased to be summoned. "You can't just call me whenever you want, Regina."

"This says I can. And don't call me that." She barely remembered her own name these days.

"Then what do I own the pleasure, Your Majesty?" He fell into mock respect.

"My ogres killed a Rider, Snow White should be crushed. She should realize her defeat is close. But no, she finds a replacement. I wonder how she did that?"

"Maybe it was just luck, dearie."

"Or she had help from an unlikely source."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you are thinking happened." He didn't have the time or the energy for her games.

"You helped her! You can't help her if it hurts me! You promised my mother you would never hurt me!" Her anger got the best of her. "You think you found a loophole, you little imp? After everything that was denied to me? Everything you denied me…"

She would have said more but the Dark One invaded her personal space and grabbed her chin. I did nothing of the sort. I do not break deal. You are wrong, Regina. You have no idea how wrong you are. Now if you are done yelling, I have children to skin." At that, he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Regina rubbed her chin. No one in the realm scared her, however the Dark One certainly unnerved her.

* * *

Mulan had spent most of the night in her room, pacing. She knew that everything had changed since Liam's death. That still made her heart stop. While they were all equals, Liam had been the unofficial leaded of them all, came up with the best plans, made sure everyone understood the plan, congratulated them on a job well done and scolded them when something wasn't right. Even off the battlefield and on the ground, Liam was a good guy. Making sure they ate meal, got enough sleep, didn't just sit around on quiet days. While by blood he was only Killian's older brother, Liam extended the same concern to all the Riders.

Now who would fill the shoes he has unexpectedly left behind.

Killian would be the obvious choice, but he didn't have his brother's manner. Besides, Killian had enough responsibilities being the future Prince Consort and all.

Actually there was someone on the team who could step up and be the leader. Her speeches might not be as grand yet but there would be time to perfect them. And Mulan had to believe she was up for the job.

* * *

**So, the Dark One (who isn't terrible), the Evil Queen (who is awful, sorry) and Mulan (who is cool). And who is the Dark One talking to? Oh, the plans I have...**

**Reviews please.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**Hope you all are enjoying this story. I feel like i need to slow down so I can make sure the sequel is ready by the time this story is done.**

* * *

Tara didn't exactly rush home, she did ride her horse hard away from the castle but as soon as she was far enough away, Tara slowed down.

Too much had happened too fast. Too many vulnerable moments and hard conversations. Why had she even gone to the castle? Why was she so desperate for her brother's… she didn't know what. It wasn't approval or respect. Maybe it was just a connection, a good one to for her past. That could be it but she didn't expect it to be this painful. He wanted too much from her.

Here in the forest, she felt more like herself, free and in control. At least her bow and quiver were back where they should be, on her back and within arm's reach. Tara saw the small house and felt calm. This is where she felt safe and loved. There was a candle in the window and a gentle stream of smoke coming from the chimney. She smiled, she wasn't coming home to an empty house.

Tara tied her horse up outside and opened the door. A delicious smell hit her face, rabbit stew. What was the occasion?

"You're back already? Robin appeared in the room. "How did it go?"

Her shoulders fell and she let out a long sigh. "It was awful, Killian wanted to bond with me. He had to get inside my head, I barely want to be there." She sat down hard in a chair. "I can't do it Robin. It'll take too much from me, emotionally and spiritually."

Robin kept his distance even after he sat down across from her. He looked thoughtful. "You should do it."

"What? Did you not just hear me?"

"Think of it this way Tara, you will be inside the castle, the inner circle almost. Then, when the time is right and they least suspect it," He made a slashing motion across his throat.

Tara was confused. "Wait, who are we talking about killing?"

"Snow White."

Now she leapt to her feet. "Robin, that's treason. Stealing from the royals is one thing but murder…"

"It would be so easy." He kept pressing.

Tara shook her head more violently; something was very wrong. Then she saw a figure outside the door. And the truth dawned on her. She pulled an arrow from her quiver, notched it and aimed it at Robin's chest.

"See, you can murder someone." He sneered.

"Drop the act, Your Majesty." Tara calmly said.

Robin grinned and was engulfed in purple smoke. It cleared a moment later and Evil Queen stood in the middle of Tara's safe place. "Certainly took you longer enough to realize." The queen mused.

The door flew open and the real Robin Hood stood there, arrow trained on the queen. "Marian, care to explain what is going on?"

"I was discussing a plan with the little Rider." The Evil Queen said.

"I'm not a little Rider. Get out." Tara growled.

"Fine, but if you change your mind." A small mirror dropped.

Both Tara and Robin let their arrows fly but they only went through a cloud of smoke.

Now they were alone in their house.

"Never had royalty visit us, don't really want it to happen again."

"I should have known it wasn't you."

"What was the first clue?"

"She called me Tara, you don't."

Robin put his bow down and noticed she hadn't done the same. "How did the visit at the castle go?"

Tara only looked uncomfortable.

"Want to talk about it?"

She was about to shake her head but she ended up dropping the bow to the floor and actually ran into his arms.

She didn't want to talk about her visit. She only wanted to be held.

* * *

A horn sounded, echoing through the castle. The Riders knew what was happening, they moved like clockwork to get to the stables.

Killian was with them, ignoring their shouts to stop. Emma was already in the war room, she wasn't there to stop him, though she would have to magically restrain him. That would be the only way to keep Killian Jones off the battlefield.

He had to fight, had to protect. He also needed revenge. It wasn't an emotion he felt often, but now it filled him. And it felt good.

Killian jumped into his pod and the dragon took off, not realizing or caring about the mental safety of it's Rider.

At first he only experienced a slight headache but it was slowly growing. Killian fought it, he had always considered himself a survivor and he would survive this.

He saw his fellow Riders and two ogres. Only two, not a problem for the seven dragons.

But the experience was growing too much for Killian. He heard the voices of the other Riders in his head, worried about him, understandably. Killian had to force himself to block them out. All that was left was the massive pain in his head, the absence of bonding was getting to him.

His vision blurred his hearing cut in and out, even his breathing changed.

This was not going well and Killian knew it wouldn't end well. The Riders knew he was in distress and hurried to defeat the ogres.

Now the pain was unbearable. Killian felt his being was going to be torn in two.

Emma's voice was the last thing he heard before he completely blacked out.

* * *

Emma was beyond concerned and furious. Part of her knew she shouldn't be furious. Keeping Killian off the battlefield would be like trying to move a mountain. She knew her husband, they were alike, they both needed to protect. They couldn't sit on the sidelines.

Her emotions were too unpredictable, so she didn't trust her magic to transport her to their bed chambers. She ran and flung the doors open. Killian was lying on the bed, still in his armor. There were no cuts or bruises, no sign of a physical battle.

"His mind suffered the most." The Blue Fairy said gently. "He did black out before the damage became inseverable."

"Will he wake up?" Snow asked. Both she and David had rushed to their daughter's side.

"He needs to rest, but yes he will wake up."

"When?" Emma was able to get one word out.

The Blue Fairy gave her a small smile. "I don't know, have faith."

"Tara should know about her brother's condition." Nova suggested.

David nodded, even though he wasn't an admirer of Tara's, family was family. He turned to Belle. "Can you go to Sherwood Forest and bring Tara here?"

The woman nodded and left the room.

* * *

It was almost nightfall when Belle finally returned to the castle with Tara in tow.

Tara didn't enjoy the sudden appearance of the woman, enjoyed the message even less. There was silence between the woman during the trip, Tara was grateful, afraid she would be bombarded with uncomfortable questions. Besides, her mind was elsewhere, on her brother and his safety.

The fairy named Tiger Lily met them at the entrance and led them to another part of the castle. It was smaller and cozier than the rooms Tara had previously seen.

Belle opened the door and Tara saw Killian. He didn't look hurt, but she knew not all scars were visible. The appropriate response would have been to rush to his side and hold his hand. But that would include shoving the princess out of the way. Besides, Tara wasn't that sort of emotional person.

She was an angry person. "Why didn't someone stop him?" She almost growled.

"The Riders tried…" David started to say.

"Well, they didn't try hard enough." Tara had lost one brother, she was not ready to lose another one. For someone who wanted to forget the past here she was trying to hold on to it with every fiber of her being

How times had changed.

Killian stirred and slightly opened his eyes. "Emma."

Tara's shoulders dropped, relived. He was going to be alright, that was the only reason she agreed to come here. Now she could leave.

"You're leaving already?" David asked.

"He's awake. Your flying lizards most likely made a mess and I need to go clean up. So if you'll excuse me."

"Come back tomorrow." Snow White appeared next to David. "We are sending supply carts to the battle site. You can go with it, protect it. Know that it's real."

Tara considered the offer. "Only if Robin joins me. Someone has to have my back when I'm with your guards."

David opened his mouth to argue but Snow White quickly spoke up. "Agreed. They leave at first light."

* * *

**And how well do you think that trip will go?**

**Reviews? **


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Robin and Tara waited outside the castle for the supply wagons. King David had been very vocal about sending supplies. Seeing is believing, Robin had told him.

The large drawbridge dropped and five wagons were wheeled out. King David, Queen Snow, Princess Emma and Prince Henry accompanied them.

"See, wagons of supplies ready to go to the latest destroyed village." David said. "And a troop of guards to protect them from bandits." He shot a look in Robin's direction.

"My men wouldn't attack. Can't say the same for your other enemies, Your Majesties." Robin said calmly.

Queen Snow stepped forward and Tara noticed she was dressed to travel. "I'm going with you, to personally oversee the journey."

Both Robin and Tara opened their mouths to argue but a look from the Queen stopped them.

Snow turned to say good-bye to her husband and children then joined the soldiers on horseback.

"Which village is this shipment going to?" Robin asked.

"The one at the base of the mountains. Besides the latest attacks, they are experiencing a crop failure." The head solider said.

Silence fell over the group and it lasted until the sun was high in the sky.

Tara caught Robin's eye, there was a twinkle in his eye. She understood the look. "I think the horses need a break." She suggested to the nearest solider. He only grunted in response.

The entire group stopped and got off their horses. Tara left her horse and headed in Robin's direction.

When she reached him, he grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree. "I did not think the queen herself would be joining us on this trip." His lips found hers.

She responded back then pulled back to speak. "Apparently she isn't one of those delicate rulers. If she wasn't queen, I might like her."

"She's basically your family, being your brother's mother-in-law."

"Don't ruin the moment." She pulled him closer.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. "There will be time for that later, after the supplies are delivered." Snow White scoffed.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Sorry for the delay." Robin could be respectful.

Tara, however, stared and a sick feeling settled in her stomach. What if there wasn't a later?"

* * *

"We are nearing the village, I'll head the group, bring up the rear?" Robin asked Tara.

She nodded, she wanted to put distance between her and the queen. Snow kept staring at Tara, slightly judging. She couldn't judge, she knew nothing about Tara or understand her choices.

Tara went to the very back of the group and watched their surroundings.

The air changed and Tara looked forward. The wagons and soldiers were still going down the road, Robin at the head, the queen behind him. Then before Tara's terrified eyes, everything and everyone disappeared.

She could only let her panic overcome her for a moment before she threw a rock down the road. It disappeared. Tara stared then consulted the map. They were less than a mile from the village on a main road. She thought back to an earlier comment, that maybe the wagons disappeared into thin air. What if that was the situation for all the wagons? This had to be the work of the Evil Queen, making more enemies for Snow and David.

Tara had to get back to the castle and tell the king. Beyond that, she didn't know what to do.

She rode hard and fast back. What was she supposed to say? Killian was still on bed rest, no one had her back. Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

She arrived and yelled at the guard, she needed to see the king, immediately. They saw she was alone and heard the panic in her voice. Tara was quickly escorted to the throne room.

Only David and Emma were in there. David quickly stood up. "Where's Snow?"

"The road is cursed…" Tara began but was stopped by a new voice.

"Charming?"

David looked around the room and saw Snow in a mirror. He ran to it.

"I'm fine…" Snow was able to say before she disappeared, and the Evil Queen stood there.

Rage flashed in David's eyes and he threw himself at the mirror to transport himself to Snow.

"Don't bother, that wouldn't do anything. However, if you ever want to have your sweet Snow White safe again, I'm willingly to make a deal. Your life for hers." Regina told him.

David stared; his hand clenched into a fist.

The Evil Queen reached forward and held a bright red apple to him through the glass. "One bite and you're gone. Snow White is safe. Don't think about using True Love's Kiss. Neither your wife's nor your daughter's kiss will bring you back."

David took the apple and stared at it. "What about my men?"

"You'll get them back. What would I want with useless soldiers? Though the thief looks interesting."

Tara then threw a goblet at the mirror. "Don't touch him or I swear to the Gods…" She threatened.

"Then Prince Charming here has to make a choice, the sooner the better." The Evil Queen said then disappeared.

"Father, don't do it!" Emma half cried.

"I have to Emma, to save your mother, to protect you. This family means everything to me, and I would do anything for you. you deserve to live in a world that is safe a peaceful."

There was something about David's voice that made Tara stop and think. And reconsider everything.

David raised the apple to take a bite. But before he could, an arrow flew through the air. In a whirl of fabric, someone grabbed the fruit before it hit the ground.

Everyone stared at Tara, her back to them as she got to her feet.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer, confusion filled the room.

The apple fell from her hand and her body froze. There was a single bite out of it. Tara crumbled to the floor.

* * *

**Someone had a change of heart.**

**Heads up everyone, publishing will be random. I am dealing with some personal issues and I need to finish my original story for publication in the next few months. Along with this story and as much of the sequel as I can do. **

**Reviews please.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews for the last chapter. They really made my day. I will try to update as often as I can.**

* * *

Being confined to bed was more difficult when Killian imagined it would be. So, he was glad when he was finally told he would leave the room. But the expression on Emma's face told him it wasn't a reason to celebrate. He hadn't been told much. Emma had thought it best to show him. He was brought to a room and the door opened to reveal Tara on a bed, asleep.

"What happened? Why is she here?" Killian tried not to sound worried.

"Tara and Robin accompanied a squad of soldiers to bring supplies to a destroyed village. The Evil Queen cursed the road, transporting the whole group away. Tara was out of reach and came back to tell us. The Evil Queen has my mother now and will only release her if my father eats a poisoned apple." Emma had to control her emotions.

Killian looked away from his sister to comfort his wife. "There is a way to save your mother, lass. How does Tara fit into this?"

"She took a bite of a poisoned apple meant for my father. She's under a sleeping curse now."

Killian blinked, trying to understand his sister's sudden change of heart. They were going to have to talk about this. "How do we wake her up?"

"True Love's Kiss is the answer, but Robin is trapped."

"Let me try." Killian offered, only half sure it would work. He knew there were different kinds of love. He and Tara were family, that had to count for something.

He bent down and gently kissed her forehead.

Nothing.

Killian's heart sank. Had their years apart changed them that much? Made them strangers to each other?

It had to be, that was the only logical explanation. And there was only one thing he could do to fix it. "Put me under. I'll find her and fix this."

"Killian, no." Emma said.

"Do you have so little faith in us? You can bring me back then I can bring her back."

Emma nodded, sadly. She pointed to an hourglass. "That runs out, I'm kissing you."

"I'm counting on it. How do we do this?" Killian asked.

"Just prick your finger on this." The Blue Fairy appeared out of nowhere. Belle was with her, holding the spindle. "You will fall asleep and enter the Netherworld. Tara will be there, try to talk to her, reconnect, whatever you can do." The fairy said.

"Will do." Killian should have asked a few other questions, but his mind was focused on one person. "See you in an hour." He pricked his finger and fell into the waiting chair.

* * *

**And into the Neterworld we go...**

**Reviews please?**


	15. Chapter 14

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Killian's eyes flew open and the first thing he noticed was the abundance of fire. Not fire to hurt, but to scare. It wasn't hot but it certainly kept him in place. So, this was the Netherworld. He had to find Tara. How big was this world?

"Killian, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Came a voice behind a wall of flames.

"Tara, I followed you here. I had Emma put me under a sleeping spell." He called back.

Then he heard a distant annoyed sigh. "Really, you can't even let me be a hero once?"

Hero? Her? Killian hadn't considered her that when they reunited. Times had certainty changed. "Stay there, I'm coming to you."

"Where exactly would I go?" She asked.

Killian studied his surroundings, there was small opening in the flames and figure behind it. His timing was perfect, his landing wasn't, however. Killian crashed into Tara, both of them fell to the floor.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"Graceful. And you ride a dragon." Tara commented. She actually accepted his hand to help her stand up. "So, this is the Netherworld. It's not terrible."

"Not sure I would build a summer home here." Killian remarked. "So, you saved the King."

"Don't overthink it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't overthink it? You refuse to apologize to the man, yet you saved his life."

"Maybe I saw him in a different light."

"What light?"

"You weren't in the room; you didn't hear him. He was willingly to eat a poisoned apple to save his wife and daughter." Now Tara had to choke back a sudden sob. "Emma begged him not to, but he said she was more important than his own life. Who does that?"

Killian touched her shoulder. "A good man. Not every man is our father."

The moment of niceness passed. "Why are you here? How did you even get here?" Tara asked.

"Enchanted spindle, it can cause a sleeping curse. And I am here to save you."

"Save me? How?"

"I don't know yet. I couldn't save you last time I want to be able to save you now." Suddenly, Killian's small mirror began to make noises. "It still works here. The ogres are attacking again."

"Good thing you are here with me."

"Good?"

"I'm stuck here, there would be no one to ride with. And you wouldn't get hurt, again. I can't have that."

"You care about me?"

"Of course, I care about you, you're my brother. I followed your career, both yours and Liam's. I was proud when you were named Riders and when you got married."

"I never stopping thinking about you. Even after your death. I still felt like I had a sister."

Tara gave him a small smile. "Now you really do. I'm stuck here because I made a choice. Riding a dragon is team effort."

"And we are a team?"

"Yes, we are. Thank you for coming after me, Killian." She reached out to touch his shoulder. A yellow burst of magic zapped between them.

Tara jumped back. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. Did it hurt?" Killian asked.

Then in front of them two large windows opened. One showed the war room.

"Emma's there, she left me alone." Killian commented.

"Pretty sure she left you in capable hands." Tara assured him.

The other window showed the stables and the rest of the Riders readying their dragons. Bashful watched, his eyes scanned the stables, as if looking for Killian.

The rest of the dragons took off, leaving Bashful alone. The dragon looked lost and abandoned.

"They can do this without me, they will be fine." Killian said, more to himself than Tara.

Then the lonely dragon seemed to lock eyes with Killian and Tara through the window. Something passed between them, a connection.

The dragon took off after the others and headed towards the battle.

"Do they usually do that?" Tara asked.

"No, the dragon needs to be guided, mind connected. My head doesn't feel like it's going to explode, so we aren't connected.

Tara was thoughtful for a moment then reached out to touch his ear. Another yellow zap.

"Bloody hell." He jumped back. "How old are you?"

"You think this has anything to do with it?"

He didn't answer right away but touched her elbow. Again, yellow zap. "When did we get magic?"

"Killian, it's helping the Riders, don't ask where it came from, just say thank you." Tara said.

They saw the battle scene, seven ogres this time. The Riders were just outnumbered.

But Bashful, unmanned, took the lead, breathing fire. There was something different about the flames, they were mixed with the same yellow magic that Killian and Tara unexpectedly possessed. The magic infused fire met the nearest ogre, and shrank it, until it was no larger than an ant. One of the other dragons took the opportunity and stepped on it.

The rest of the ogres saw this and instead of fighting back began to run and escape. But that wasn't possible. Bashful was too quick with the breathing and the other dragons were too quick with the stomping.

Both the war room and the Jones' siblings watched with confusion but also joy.

Then Bashful turned and flew in an unknown direction. Soon the Dark Castle appeared in the mirror. The dragon breathed fire as it circled the castle, making sure nothing was untouched.

"I think we won the war." Killian whispered.

"There's no way she could survive that." Tara breathed.

"The war is over."

They almost hugged but a loud chiming overhead stopped them.

"What is that?" Killian yelled, hands over his ears.

* * *

**The siblings are good, they do love each other. And quite funny. **

**Okay, yes yes, you don't understand how any of this happened. It's fine because the sequel will explain everything. There is something else going on here. **

**Reviews please**


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**Victory!**

* * *

The hourglass finally ran out without Emma knowing. Elsa was hugging her so tight and the cheers were deafening. They had won, the war was over, the Evil Queen was defeated.

Emma suddenly remembered her promise and fled the room. Killian was still there, waiting for her. She entered the bedchamber and was instantly at his side. She pressed her lips to his and a pulse of magic spread through the room. His eyes opened.

"It worked."

"Of course, it did. Go and wake your sister."

Killian nodded, feeling confident now. She stood up and went to Tara. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

Another pulse of magic swept over them.

Tara's identical eyes met her brother's. And she was speechless.

"Good to see you too, Tara." He said. "We won the war."

"Killian…" She whispered and hugged him. "Thank you."

The Blue Fairy flew in. "There's no show of the Evil Queen, all the portals have disappeared, and our soldiers are coming home."

"My mother?" Emma asked.

"Yes, the Queen is with them. As is Robin Hood." The fairy directed her last statement to Tara, who looked relived.

"We should go to the stables. I need to congratulate the team and thank a certain dragon." Killian said.

"Of course." Emma lifted her hand to use her magic but both Killian and Tara stopped her.

"Walking is fine." Tara said.

"Fine."

The walk was quick and actually feeling fresh air again after being in the Netherworld felt so good.

The stables were a place of celebration. Even the dragons realized something good had happened. Everyone from the war room had descended there also.

Killian exchanged hugs and handshakes with his fellow Riders. Tara stood at a distance, observing. She was a part of this celebration, but at the same time, wasn't.

It wouldn't be a true happy ending until Robin was back with her and safe.

"Miss me?" came a strong voice behind her. Tara whirled around and threw herself into Robin's arms.

She wanted this moment to last forever.

Tara looked around, if Robin was back then so must the Queen.

And sure enough, Queen Snow White was hugging her husband and her children.

Across the crowded stables, Tara locked eyes with the king and exchanged a nod.

And now everything was right in world.

* * *

**Reviews please.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Tara and Robin slipped out of the castle after the celebrations. She wasn't a fan of good-byes, so this was the best way.

"You sure about this? It doesn't feel right." Robin said.

"It's fine, no one will notice…" Tara began but someone called her name.

Both she and Robin turned around to see Killian walking towards them.

"You're leaving? I've asked the King and Queen to see if a manor was available for the both of you to live. They aren't completely keen on having the leaders of the Merry Men so close but they are grateful for everything."

Tara smiled. "Thank you for everything but I have to turn your offer down. We are leaving."

"But I just got you back."

Now she felt guilty. "Can you give us a moment?" She asked. Robin nodded.

"Best of luck to you." He reached out to shake Killian's hand.

"Same to you." Killian said.

Robin walked off, leaving the siblings alone.

"I know you just got me back. I need time and space to figure out who I am. Being a part of the Merry Men was my life for years but now the war is over. And being a Dragon Rider was only for a short time, it's not needed. I need time to think things out."

Killian nodded. "Emma said you would say something like that."

"You have a good one there, Killian. I'll keep in touch. Just come find me when I become an aunt."

Killian blushed.

"The war is over; the realm is safe. Take advantage of it." Tara hugged her brother, taking him by surprise.

"Be safe." He whispered.

"Same to you."

She stepped back and walked to Robin. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"What's next for us?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. Something different for sure."

"I have been thinking, I could open a tavern. Something I have always wanted to do."

"I could carry drinks to people." Tara said thoughtfully.

"You would be better at security, kick people out who get too rowdy." Robin commented, earning him a smack on the shoulder.

"Let's see how I like it. Never know, I could change my mind."

"So, is this what we are doing, opening a tavern?"

"Yes, together."

* * *

**Aww, so cute.**

**But wait, there's one more thing...**

**Review please.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**We couldn't forget about Regina.**

* * *

She lost; the Evil Queen lost. How was this possible? That little brat outsmarted her, overtook her ogres and won. She was wandering the forest, coughing and fuming. She looked awful, about as awful as she felt. Hair out of place, her dress had burn marks on it. Regina finally let her anger out, throwing anything she could get her hands on as she paced the forest.

"That's not queen like behavior there, dearie." Came an unwelcome voice.

That didn't stop Regina from throwing a rock in that direction. "You! You helped her, didn't you? You promised my mother you would be on my side in this! The Dark One broke his own deal!"

The Dark One finally stepped into view. "I did no such thing. Snow White and Prince Charming asked for my help many times. I turned them down."

"You claim you had nothing to do with the replacement Rider. But the dragons and the fire! That had magic written all over it! It has you written all over it!"

"Everyone deserves a fair fight, including Snow White."

"So, you did do something to help her!"

"No, I didn't. I did find a loophole though." Then they weren't alone in the forest. Belle stood there, there was an unreadable look in her eye.

Regina scoffed. "The bookworm in your loophole?"

"What's your favorite saying, dearie?" He turned to Belle. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"That's the one." She grinned then stepped towards Regina.

"You're not scary, despite what crazy image of yourself you have…" Regina would have said more but Belle reached into her chest and ripped her heart out.

"You were saying, Your Majesty?" Belle asked, holding the heart in her hand.

Regina was speechless. Her eyes went between the Dark One and Belle and then her own heart.

"What should the punishment be, dearie?" The Dark One asked Belle.

A flash of pride and accomplishment washed over Belle's face. "Loss of her magic for starters…"

"So, death isn't an option?"

"No, she should see Snow White's happiness every day." Belle reasoned. "And you can't hurt anyone she cared about in this realm or any realm." She felt she needed to add the last part.

The Dark One nodded. Belle focused on the heart, it changed colors and she slammed it back into Regina's chest.

Regina fell to the ground; she had never felt so weak. She hated the feeling. But there was nothing she could do.

Belle bent down. "I'll be keeping an eye on you." She touched Regina's hand, marking her with a rose.

Regina's look of death did nothing to scare Belle.

The Dark One began to walk off, Belle followed. "That's it, the realm is safe?" She asked.

"Yes, the Enchanted Forest is safe. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**So, that came out of left field, right? Kind of? You might have guessed it was her, but to this extend, maybe not. There was a reason for her and the fact she never really spoke. So, there is a sequel titled "The Dark One's Student" with the first chapter out now. **

**Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
